The Rose That Never Dies
by domichik
Summary: When Takara meets Youko things change for her dramatically. a forbiden love sprout between the two. Im really bad with summaries. YoukoxOcc. SORRY I HAD TO CHANGE THE STORY TITLE
1. Meeting The King of Thieves

_This is my first story so bare with me. I'm also not a very good speller. This is a Youko Kurama Love Story.I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the chartacters in my fic. But i do own Aurek, Takara, Pamela, and Penny._

Name: Takara Matthew.( your moms last name) Hair: waist length, dark brown with light gold highlights. Eyes: Gray (look different with different clothes) Skin: light brown. Nice body but you wear baggy clothes.Takara has power'slike her aunts and her mother.(The Charmed ones)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takara is 17 years old. She gets along well with her mother (her mother is Paige from the TV show Charmed), but when Takara asks her mother about her father she always tells her that he died. Takara for some reason doesn't believe her. Youare really close toyour four cousins but closer to her oldest cousin, Wyatt. Who is now 19 years old. He is like a big brother to you. He is always teaching her how to protect herself against attacks and how to wield a sword. Chris is 17, and her other cousin from Pheobe's side, is 17 her name is Pamela. There is also Penny from Piper's side, she is 16 years old. Paige has taught Takara a couple of moves that she knows, and how to make magical potions. Piper and Pheobe have tought her how to use their powers.(powers Takara has: premonitions, orbing, orbing objects, blowing things up, stoping time, levetation, astro-projection, move objects with your hands.)

So Takara is a normal (well, almost normal) schoolgirl. She is a senior inHarrisonburgHigh School(in America). Takara is walking home from school; shes really mad because her boyfriend Andy just broke up with her. So she decided to go to the park, she layed down on the grass under a tree, then soon she fell asleep. She finally woke up when a squirrel bit her finger she was in shock for a couple of seconds then when she recovered she noticed that it was really late. The sky was pitch black with only a couple of stars and the full moon shining above her guiding her way because there were no lights in that side of the park. She knew that her mother will be mad if she lasted longer to get home so she decided to take a short cut through the forest (she's brave). While she got deeper into the forest she noticed that the smell of the forest started to change. The forest smelled bloody, scary, and the trees looked darker.

She had now been walking for hours and did not know what to do. She knew that her mom was going to kill her when she got home. Then she heard a twig snap, she stood still and looked behind her and, saw a slimy dark green monster. It smelled like rotten eggs, so she had to close her nose. She stared at it and thoughtwow, someone jumped into the wrong lake. The monster jumped at her with its long green slimy claws, it almost hit Takara but she moved away before he could hit her. Then he charged at her again. The demon was really fast and cut her in her left leg and in her left arm. She screamed a loud scream of pain. She fell to the hard, wet floor and only looked up at the demon with a disgusted look in her face. I am so going to kick his butt for this. She thought

Meeting The King of Thieves

(Takara's point of view) I saw the demon charging at me again, I was so ready to beat the crap out of this ugly, and disgusting demon. But some one beat me to him. The man had a long whip with thorns that look like it came from a rose stem. The next thing I know the green stinky demon is in the floor, chopped into tiny pieces. It looked really nasty blood was everywhere. It looked like he had been chopped to a million tinny pieces by a big machete. The man that had killed prey, was a tall man, with long silver hair up to more than the middle of his back, what impressed me the most was the bushy silver fox tail in his back, and the two big matching fox ears. I couldn't see his face but I really did not care. Then he turned around and looked at me. I noticed he had cooper honey colored eyes that were small but you can still tell what color they are, and which made his face more beautiful. She got a smile on her face even though she really did not know that she was I have to admit he looks really cute, especially those ears and that cute bushy tail he has she thought. She saw that the fox man was looking at her with a raised eyebrow. Then he suddenly spoke.

"What is a human doing in Makai?' he asked with an emotionless face.

" How should I know, and what the heck are you?" responded Takara.

"What's your name girl?" he asked, totally ignoring her other question.

"My name is Takara Aurek, what's your's? She asked in curiosity. She did not want to tell this demon that she is a Hallywell. She knew perfectly well that demons hated her mothers family line, so she told him her last name is her fathers name.

"My name is Youko Kurama, I'm the King of Thieves." He said in a proud voice." "Your last name rings a bell for some reason" he said in a thought full voice." "Girl you will be a maid in my castle" he said in a demanding voice. Takara just looked at him like he had grown two heads.

"Stop looking at me like that" commanded Youko in an irratated voice; Takara decided that if she wanted to go back home, she should do what this demon tells her. If he has a castle and he is a thief than he should have a big library, with tons of books with a lot of information for her, on where she can find the Book of Shadows.

"Follow Me," he said. She followed him for about ten minutes, then she saw that there was a castle up ahead it was huge, it's the biggest castle I have ever seen in my entire life thought Takara. She saw that there were a lot of roses and plants. She then decided that some girls must live here cause guys aren't the flowery kind, especially demons.

When they got inside she was more impressed. The place was dark but the decorations where shocking. There where golden statues, and many other things that shine. She was so impressed that she did not hear youko talking to her." Excuse me but what where you saying?" she asked in a worried voice.

"That you will clean my room, my clothes, and any thing else that has to do with me. Except my plants, some one else takes care of them," he said in an irritated voice. "You will sleep in the maids quarter and you will get your uniform shortly.

Then I saw a girl. With a black and silver maid outfit. She had a tiger tail behind her, orange red hair, blue cat eyes. Her skin was really pail.

"Who is the human? "The tiger girl asked Youko.

"She is a new maid that I found in my forest while I was out hunting." Youko stated." Her name is… umm… Shatara, no Kara, no I cant remember. O yes It's Takara, Takara this is Teigra. She will get you your outfit, and show you where my room is." He said. With that said he left both girls alone. With Takara Glaring daggers at his back.

"ok, listen I have a lot of work to do so lets get this over with," Said Teigra.

Then Takara had a question so she decided to ask." What do I do when i'm done with all my chores?" Takara asked Teigra.

"You can have the rest of the day off" Said Teigra, "but I really dought you will finish today," she said with a chuckle

"Why?" asked Takara.

"Because Lord Youko has a big mess in his room, heck I'll be surprised if you finish in a week," Said Teigra . Takara was walking in silence behind Teigra to get her uniform. Takara went and put it on. It looked ok. The only problem is the skirt was kind of short. Then Teigra led Takara to Youko's room.

"This is Lord Youko's room, good luck human." She said as she walked away.

Takaras point of view

"My name is Takara. Ta-ka-ra." Yelled Takara at the leaving tiger demon.

I can't believe these creatures. They make me sick. Ok lets get started on the baka kitsune's bed. Might as well open the door and see if he has such a big mess that I need luck's help, like Teigra said. Oh my god, this room is so messy. I can't even tell where the bed is. There are clothes everywhere. Ok I guess a little spell wont hurt anyone. But first let me clean a little when it gets darker I will say the spell I use to clean my room with. Even though mom says not to use spells for personal gain, but o well this is going to help me a lot. She thought with a small smile on her face. 2 hours have passed and I haven't gotten nowhere its like if I clean something, something else would appear under it. Ok drastic times call for drastic measures. Its time to say the spell so I can get myself some time to see if this thief has the Book of Shadows.

_**Uphold the rules of the Wiccan Rede.**_

_**Be high in spirit ye shall succeed.**_

_**Power of the Elements Five,**_

_**Will help Mother Nature stay alive.**_

_**From Grains of the earth to the moving Air.**_

_**Past the burning Fire that magick flares.**_

_**Flow with Water, lakes, and streams;**_

_**Around the spirit's aura and dreams.**_

With that said the room was clean in a second.

"Well i'm done here, better find out where the library is," she thought out loud.

I'm guessing the library maybe at the second floor. So I should go to the first floor and then go up to the second floor. So I wont get lost by going up stairs when i'm really going down stairs if I go upstairs then I would pass the library, ill have to get to a dead end basically the basement. (Ok I just confused my self) I kept walking until I got to a door with beautiful carvings it looked like one of those palace doors with Greek decorations. She was curious as to what was inside this door. It might be the library. Well I still went in the room and to my surprise it was a huge library the biggest library I have ever seen in my entire life.

"This place must have billions of books, who ever has read this many books doesn't have a life!" I said to my self.

" I do have a life, what in the three worlds are you doing here human?" asked a voice in the shadows. I did not know what to say considering that I can't see the person or creature that is talking. So I said the first thing that came to my head." I'm looking for Lord Youko," I said

"You wont find him here, he's out on business," said the man in the shadows.

"I guess I better go then," said Takara.

With that said Takara ran out of the room as fast as she could. I better run from this guy, he gives me the chill. I looked back and saw that the guy was running after me. He was wearing all black. He had a vest on and string around his arms, and long black pants. When I reached the stairs, I started to run faster, he then grabbed my arm but I kicked him were the sun doesn't shine. He let go of me roughly. I lost my balance and fell down the stairs. I saw everything going around in circles, and then I was into pure darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_please review, and tell me what you think of the story. _


	2. Lost Memories

Ok this will make my story a little bit les confusing. Takara (Main character(you)) lives in present time this year (2006). In the forest you went through a time hole, that sent to the past. anything in side stars is you thinking itlike this OMG

* * *

Lost Memories

Youko's Point of view

When I came back from my glorious raid, where I got lots of diamonds and other shinny objects, I saw the new servant girl rolling down the stairs. I could of have sworn that she was dead, I mean there are like 30 stairs in that stair case alone, a human couldn't possibly survive a fall like that. But the human proved me wrong. She was still breathing even though it was slow, but still breathing. I decided to take her to her room and send a doctor to take care of her.

Takara's Point of view

"where am I?" I asked in a sleepy and tired voice.

"you are in your room?" said the nurse that took care of me.

I looked to my side and saw a girl in a nurse's outfit; she had dark green hair and dark brown eyes.

"Ok," said Takara "wait a minute who am I, who are you, what's your name, what are you, what am I, what's my name, do you know who I am? I asked in a Panicking voice.

"Umm...III… ill be right back, stay here" said the nurse as she left the room.

"ok, but when you come back I want some answers, to my questions." I said in a pleading and desperate voice.

(Youko, and the man that was chasing you come into the room)

I saw a man come into the room he had fox ears and a tail, beautiful honey eyes.

"Is it Halloween?" I asked in a super hyperactive voice. " I love the fox costume, its really hot. Especially the tail and ears are they electronic, cause they're moving, and were in the world did you get those contacts? They're absolutely beautiful, I want to get a pair, and can I be a fox too?" I said in a pleading voice. "wait a minute, what in the world is Halloween, and who are you?" said Takara with a thinking look on her face.

"what in the world is her problem, how dare she speak to me in that way?" said youko in an angry voice.

"your bossy and rude, are you a king or something like that. And if you are then let me tell you something. Kings are a bunch of lazy asses who don't do nothing, but order people around, and I don't like it." I said in a very demanding voice.

"I'm not a king by blood, but I am your lord, and the lord of this castle" said Youko in a very irritated and angry voice.

"Lords are asses too," I said in mocking voice

"watch your tongue or I'm going to cut it off, if you keep talking to me like that," said Youko in a warning tone.

"I can't watch it, it's in my mouth you morron." I said in sarcastic tone.

"are you getting smart with me?" he asked me.

"yes I am, what are you going to do, hang me? I asked "shes a witch, take her to the Gallows" I said in a mocking tone.

"you're a witch?" asked the man that pushed you.

"yes I am, what's your name?" I asked in a sweet voice

" my name is Kuronue, and this is Youko Kurama The King of Thieves?" he asked in a seductive and proud tone

"see I knew it kings are bastards just like your friend here, wait are you guys friends or more than friends?" I asked

"yes we are more than friends," said Kuronue. He was going to say something else but you didn't give him a chance.

"OMG, you are both gay!" I said in an astonished voice" why is ot that cute and hot guys turn that way, it's a waste of beauty." I said in a sad tone

"hot and cute,"said Youko in a irritated voice" you think we are cute?"

"actually I say your ears and tail are cute. To tell you the truth I say you are butt ugly." I said in a stubborn voice

Kuronue is laughing so hard he fell to the floor.

"stop laughing Kuronue," Youko said in a irritated voice

"hahaha Youko got hahaha rejected by a hahaha human hahahaha" said Kuronue in between laughs.

"Im not human, I'm a witch god dammit, are you death or something!" I said in a irritated voice.

" so you're a witch huh?" Youko asked in a thinking voice.

"yes I am" I said in a proud voice.

"would you fight one of my thieves, so I can see how strong you are?" asked Youko.

"sure its been a while since a had a good fight?" I said in a happy voice

"sure you have" said Youko

Kuronue just stopped laughing

"shes going to join our team?" he asked in a bewildered voice.

"yes she will if she can prove that she is strong enough to take care of herself ."said Youko.

"I can take very good care of my self thank you very much." I said I a proud voice

"well see," said Youko"well see."

"wait a minute," I said "do you know what my name is?"

"yes, your name… is … Kura," said Youko

"ok, Thanks" I said.

In a ring outside of the castle (training area)

"ok,Kura you are going to fight with Arlene" said Youko pointing to the girl in the ring

"she looks like a slut, a bitch, and a hoe put together in one" I said out loud. By what I saw that she was wearing I could say more things than that.

"I mean look at her her skirts way too short, you can actually see her ass. And a black braw , that just screams you can have me when ever the heck you want!" I said in a disgusted voice.

"most of the girls here dress like that" said Kuronue who was looking at Arlene hungrily.

" well, this is one girl you won't ever see wearing something like that." I said.better change into something thats good for fighting(your still in awhitegown, like the ones in hospitals.) "training clothes"I said outloud(you were sorrounded by a white light and then your clothes changed)

What your wearing now is a black sports braw, brown sweater,brown sweat pants, andblack teenis shoes.(sweater and pants match) everyone is looking at you withsurprised eyes, exceptYouko.(he can really keep hiscool)

"well lets get this party started,"I yelled in a happy voice.

* * *

please review and by the way Youko named you. basecally gave you anouther name. 


End file.
